November 12 Boy
November 12 Boy is the tenth single by Tha Real U. It was released on his twentieth birthday as a autobiographical reflection of his youth. The song opens in chronological order beginning with his birth, as Real U discusses various aspects of his life leading up to his present day situation. As the first verse concludes it bridges into a second verse solely comprised of spoken word. Real U thus uses his poetic abilities to portray a message of hope for the future. The theme of the song hereby switches from retrospection to introspective and concludes prospectively. Lyrics Intro November 12 Boy November 12 Boy That’s me... That’s me... Well I am that boy I am that boy, I am that boy (Leggo...) Verse 1 November 12 boy Yes that is me Born in Pretoria On a Friday of 1993 Grew up in Sliverton Then moved back to Eersterust The house that was built By my father With all of his effort Ebenhaeser You see that as a cornerstone On the wall of that same house Which now My uncle Lukas Own Hans Coverdale Drive In Eersterust North Must be like Hollywood For some Even my cuzzie lives there now For me That’s where it all began But honestly before this I had just one friend Where ever he is I know his blessed manye La Montagne In 2001 Then Clapham I had fun with some homies And I learned a lot From other chomies But that was chopped up like polony Most cats were pretty phony Never hanged with the rich And i guess my besties were probably lonely Now you know me Moved to the West Coast At the end of grade 9 There was no wasting time Until I saw the sunshine Brighter than it’s ever been Changed my life With all this peace and tranquility (I am that boy... I am that boy...) A whole new mentality From the hood to the burb From coloured I guess I became white But race Doesn't define me I'm defined by Christ (but I am that boy, I am that boy) Even though I’m like misfit I'm still gon’ fit in Made for a purpose And that's where I’m heading Skip a line Add the paragraph That God has written Understand that in the lord I'll find my job description Yessir you know that I'm a Christian (That’s me... That’s me...) Verse 2 (Spoken Word) And wise words Are often spoken by the least But never change the most Those that always boast But i trust that the Lord’s The greatest host The banquet that He makes I can’t wait to part-take Now that I’m 20 years old I’m simply a product of grace Strengthen by faith And blessed with the possibility He paved God brings promise I guess that’s the least i could say Was always a shy boy Now watching that fade away My confidence is in him Jeremiah 17 Verse 7 Praying for those I left May I meet thee in Heaven Shout-out to the brethren And much respect to the reverend This is me And I’m glad To me yal finally Relevant I won’t mention my wrongs They’re already forgotten Had every piece of condemnation Vaporised like Sodom I remember those tough times When no one could stop them When all I ever wanted Was some respect or attention Just like EM-K I’m a dreamer And like Big Twist I keep pushing Jesus ransomed me from Foolishness Yet the world be judging At one stage folks thought Bad of me Based on my colour Like every coloured guys A thug or robber But I’m a king in disguise Even though I ain’t dress The part Will rarely see labels on me Cause those ain’t my mark Jesus is my Adidas Those three stripes Made me a realist And Christ is realer today Then ever He helped me when i was the Illest Where do I go now? Honestly I don’t know God has a plan And in that I plan to grow Follow Cause you reap Only what you sow I know You might feel down In anguish or sorrow I’m content with what I have Even if it’s nothing And nah homie Trust me I ain’t buffing The rest I’ll probably borrow So now you know So here to the long road It’s a long way to go Here’s to the future That only god knows Here’s to the future That only God knows References External Links * Rap Genius | Tha Real U - November 12 Boy * Soundcloud | Tha Real U - November 12 Boy